


And If I Do?

by 104vets



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Canon Non-Binary Character, F/M, She/Her and They/Them Pronouns for Hange Zoë, non-binary!Hange Zoe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 09:34:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29080185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/104vets/pseuds/104vets
Summary: The five times Levi want to kiss Hange so bad and the one time he did.
Relationships: Levi/Hange Zoë
Comments: 19
Kudos: 130





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> i literally... idk man this idea popped into my mind while i was shuffling my tarot cards wtf and im not yet even done with my valentines fic but here we go, based on the famous line: 
> 
> "Oooh, you wanna kiss me so bad."
> 
> [Also, shout out to my aottwt friends Iyah (AckermannZoe) and Meri (fantasyphs) for choosing for me once more.]
> 
> They/She Pronouns for Hange Zoe on this first part.

"For the love of all that is holy, _Hange_ , shut your fucking mouth." Levi stresses out when the brown-eyed brunette didn't stop with their ramblings the minute they saw him with their circle of friends in the lobby by their college condo.   
  


Erwin coughs discreetly and Levi side-eyes him for a second, meanwhile Mike was amused that Hange indeed shut their mouth— well technically, they didn't. Hange's lips were parted agape, surprise at the amount of stress Levi has when he said those words. And when Levi was about to be glad that Hange is about to shut their mouth, regret instantly showers down his whole being when Hange's lips curved into a sweet, sweet smile.   
  


It isn't to say it wasn't an exaggeration when both Erwin and Mike are low-key (yes, low-key) waiting for Hange to say yet another ridiculous banter to set him off, but what came out of Hange's sweet, sweet lips weren't what they were expecting.   
  


"Ooh," they tease, "you wanna kiss me so bad."   
  


Erwin coughs way too violently on the shake he's drinking _peacefully_ and Mike can't even hand him a tissue for the cupcake he was holding _fall_ to the ground, and the shaking of a tray nearby broke the stance (even though they are sitting) of the two men; only to see a horrified Nanaba with what her best friend just said.   
  


Meanwhile, Levi is currently unmoving, as if glued to his seat that their three friends are concerned whether or not he's legit turned to a rock with just Hange's words. Not knowing what to do or to say, to feel embarrassed or irritated, to banter back or to just shut his mouth; Hange chuckles, the bright in her eyes never leaving as amusement dance around their orbs and Levi doesn't know if he's supposed to get annoyed or to be enthralled with the sight that is Hange Zoe.   
  


Well, what she said wasn't really a lie, or sort of. He did wanted to try to kiss her just to shut her up but of course that's absurd, _way_ too absurd that he didn't notice himself glancing at their lips.   
  


Nanaba clears her throat and Levi snaps out of his trance, rolling his eyes, he glares at Hange, "Just shut up." The said person just chuckles and shrugs her shoulders playfully, turning her attention to her best friend who just sat down beside her. Levi sighs, it's not like he's gonna kiss any of his friends to shut them up when they're way too annoying with what they're talking about.

  
Well, he sighs internally, it's only Hange fucking Zoe who's way too annoying when she's talking.

  
Levi can feel the stare of the ocean-eyed blonde beside him so he side-eyes him with a glare which both of them knows would never ever work, especially when it comes to the brunette in front of them. Mike snickered, breaking the staring competition of the two, in which Erwin responded with a smirk and a shake of the head, and in which Levi ignores with a _tch_ and a sip of his tea.   
  


Levi caught the stare Hange's giving him whilst still talking to Nanaba, he raises a brow, trying to look annoyed Hange knows is just a facade; and Hange, dear fucking Hange _winked_ at him.   
  


_What the hell was that about?_   
  


His eyebrows furrowed, his irritation showing; real irritation that they still find the time to have the audacity to be playful and do that kind of shit to him, and embarrassed irritation that Hange Zoe has Levi Ackerman— _the_ Levi Ackerman wrapped around their finger.   
  


* * *

Levi grunts, he still cannot believe that Mikasa was able to bribe him— yes, bribe; not persuade or convince but bribe— into agreeing to be the model of her photography project with Armin. It's not like what Mikasa was asking for is difficult and it's not like Levi isn't very much aware of his cousin's love for photography, what bothers him to no end is that he agreed in a heartbeat when Mikasa told him that Armin was convincing Hange to join too.   
  


"Really? What took him to agree easily?" He hears Armin ask Mikasa with delight coated in his voice, during that one time they slept over Levi's place to plan out the photoshoot.   
  


"I just told him you told Hange-san about it." Mikasa answers coolly yet Levi feels like it hits a nerve with her underlying mocking I-know-it-all aka I-know-what-will-make-him-agree tone that personally offends him and his spirit. It's not like Mikasa's so-called mocking tone is false, it's just that it's so true it scratches his dignity.   
  


"Thank you so much for making time for this despite your busy schedule, Hange-san!" Armin beamed when Hange walked to him, a few minutes late. Hange flashes him a smile Levi has known all his life, and tells Armin it's fine and that it can serve as a breather for the two of them; the other being Levi.   
  


Hange's smile is still attached to their lips as they continue to talk with Armin, and Levi's gaze is still attached to that damn stupid smile, somehow glancing at their tall and slender figure that truly fits a model. 

But his eyes find its way back to their smile.   
  


He sighs, not wanting to look as stupid as he already is. But of course, his cousin knows. "Why won't you just tell them how you feel?" Mikasa asks, wearing the camera strap on her neck.   
  


"Annoyance?" He asks back in a frown and Mikasa rolls her eyes, the meaning of the question totally flying over her cousin's head due to his dense self. Mikasa opens her camera, "This fucking photoshoot better not take long, Mikasa." She points the camera to his face and he stares at it until Mikasa takes a shot.   
  


Retrieving her camera, she speaks, "Yeah, not as long as it will take for you to admit your feelings, _Levi_." She says, immediately walking to where Hange and Armin are, leaving him gaping and seething, now with _actual_ annoyance for _the fucking disrespectful brat._  
  


As they officially start their photoshoot, Levi wonders about the feelings Mikasa just mentioned while trying his best not to look so fucking bothered than he actually is. He wants to focus on this godforsaken photoshoot, not only because the grade of two brats rely on him partly, but also because— _especially_ because, he don't wanna hear Mikasa run her mouth indirectly implying as to _why_ Levi can't concentrate.   
  


He can't have feelings, _romantic_ feelings to be very specific, for this brunette who walk to pose beside him. He's not closing the possibility but he just knows he can't. It's impossible. It's breaching the contract. It's disobeying the law. It brings disorder to the universe.   
  


All of which are his exaggerations, as what Nanaba likes to label it when he outright refuses that there's a chance he might've had feelings for his total opposite Hange Zoe. And Nanaba annoys him that the more he denies, the more it will grow. Which again, he labels as straight up dumb. It can't happen. He is better off friends with the brown-eyed brunette, they work better that way.   
  


Now that he's thought of it, he suddenly does not know why his heart ache a little bit with the settlement of just being friends. Not when Hange just grab his wrist to get him moving since Armin is now discussing where to shoot next, not because Hange's hand felt warm against his skin, and not because he wants to feel the warmth of their hand for as long as he wants to.   
  


It's just cold, he convinces himself. Totally cold even though the theme of their photoshoot is the styling of coats, various coats that Armin was able to gather in a short amount of time. So yeah, he's totally cold.   
  


He internally shakes his head as he tells himself to focus since it's time for individual photoshoots and Mikasa is the one who's gonna take photos of him. He grunted, he believes in his cousin's ability to turn photos out beyond excellent, but not her ability to shut the fuck up about his feelings he knows she's about to bring up.   
  


"You're totally dense."   
  


"And you're totally overreacting." He deadpans, she shrugs her shoulders and points the camera at him, he roles his eyes and proceeds to obey his cousin's orders.   
  


Glancing over Armin and Hange's direction, the two were all smiles and Levi's sure there's a bit of a banter here and there, and with Armin blushing, Levi can't help but to figure that Hange is just an expert in making people embarrassed— good context or not. But yet again, Levi can't help but to _also_ figure why his heart ache once more the more he looks at his dear _friend_.   
  


Mikasa snickers and he looks at her, she smiles a sly one and shows him a recent photo she took of him, the one wherein he's staring at the brunette. "You look good." She teases, "This one will go in the final output."   
  


_Do not destroy your cousin's camera._ Levi reminds himself.   
  


"We have the same genes, Mikasa."   
  


The said lady rolled her eyes, "Yeah, that's what my friends tell me too when they caught me staring at my brunet lover." She said, staring directly at him whose jaw clenched, needing to desperately erase the smug look on her face.   
  


"Mikasa, we're done!" Armin says, walking to her and Levi does not know why he suddenly felt warm when Hange smiled at him as they walk alongside Armin. He looks away to stare at Mikasa, to command Mikasa to shut her beloved mouth off.   
  


Luckily, she complied. "Just a few shots more for us. Go take a break." She tells her friend gently.   
  


"We'll get you guys drinks." Hange said and Mikasa nodded. "Good luck, Ackerduo! Don't beat each other up!" They said, laughing and Levi was amused with the frightened look on Armin's face as if he isn't aware of his friend's abilities. He shakes his head and waves the two to go along.   
  


Once out of sight, "Don't miss them too much."   
  


"Can't we finish this shit already?"   
  


"Damn, shorty. Your temper really rises without them, huh?" Levi closes his eyes to take a sharp inhale of breath, and to remind himself once more he _can't destroy his cousin's camera._

  
Well, he can't blame her words because the second Hange's gone, he felt the warmth in him gone too. Fucking cliche, now that he realizes what he concluded but it's also true that without Hange, he's more serious.   
  


_That's because Hange is a naturally bright person_ , Levi convinces himself.   
  


After a few minutes and a few more shots, they're done, and right on time did the two smart fellows bring them their drinks. "Armin, let me see the photos." Mikasa said, excusing herself so that she can leave the two alone. Armin did not protest, thinking and agreeing it's also best to leave their two models alone.   
  


Levi leans his back on the railing as Hange leans forward, handing him a milk tea. He gets it with a small thanks and they both sip on their respective drinks. He eyes their drink, "You just had coffee earlier."   
  


Hange looks at him, their drink, then on him again. They smile, "Thanks for your observation, Mr. Levi Ackerman."   
  


"Fuck off." Levi cusses, his point flying over Hange's head on purpose as they laugh.   
  


"Do you wanna try?" They ask, handing their drink, ready for a refusal because it's _unhygienic_ and Levi could never ever dare; not once did they even witness it, not even with Erwin, his most trusted companion, when they all tried to test Levi's loyalty to all four of them by having him drink on the same cups and straws they have.   
  


Levi stares at Hange with his eyebrows furrowed, their lips on a teasing smile he knows well, but he sighs, shrugs his shoulders and leans in for a sip.   
  


If only Hange could scream and gape in an overly exaggerated manner, but who can blame them?! Levi, the Levi Ackerman, the stereotypically labelled _clean freak_ , sipping on the _same_ straw they used? Hange could only part their lips in order to avoid him getting pissed off.   
  


All they could also do is to blink continuously when Levi retrieved, staring ahead, "Kind of sweet for a bitter coffee lover like you." He comments, looking at Hange right after.   
  


They just chuckled, obviously masking the awe with what they just witness, "I feel sweet today." They said, which is true by the way, they get to take a break from the busy university life through this mini project of Mikasa and Armin; and all this with Levi. They hum happily and take another sip of their own coffee drink.   
  


Hange watch as Levi takes a sip on his own milk tea, she handed him her drink once more after she finished, he looks at her, sighing as he rolls his eyes, leaning once more as he takes a sip, "Aren't you too?" They ask, of course, never expecting a decent answer. 

So when they look at Levi once more who retrieves once he's done taking a sip, they caught him staring at their lips, averting his gaze, clearing his throat, "Whatever." He answers quietly.   
  


Hange ignores the warmth that spread through their chest with his actions and answer, to compensate for the dumb feeling, they lean to him who automatically looks at her, "Ooh, you wanna kiss me so bad."   
  


Levi's lips parted slightly, he closes his eyes and leans away from Hange, annoyance more than clear on his face, "Fucker, fuck off." Hange laughs as Levi smiles a small one, delighted to have hear them laugh once more. "I feel bitter now." He says, handing Hange his drink.   
  


He silently thanks her when she didn't question nor tease his unusual and new behavior of letting her sip on the same straw he used, instead, Hange just leans to take a sip. "Hey, I bought you a fine milk tea." They said, feigning a pout Levi suddenly has the urge to—

_Urge to what, Ackerman?_   
  


"I never said you didn't." He says, trying to look and sound cool as much as possible to not taint his last strands of dignity.   
  


"Aww, you love me."   
  


"I hope you choke on your coffee."   
  


* * *

_What's taking Hange so long?_   
  


Levi sighs, it has been weeks when they have modeled for Mikasa and Armin's project, and now reality has hit him on the face that they all have to study more for their upcoming finals. He absolutely has no problem studying alone, but it was Hange who persisted that they study together even though it will just end up with her talking and him listening as usual.   
  


He leans his back on his chair and grabs a notebook, trying to read his notes but his mind unusually is filled with the brunette whom he is waiting for. "For fuck's sake." He whispers and throws the notebook gently on the desk. Massaging his temple, he can't believe he's getting stressed over it.   
  


_Well_ , in the first place, _why would he even think of Hange whenever his mind roams places and ends up with that very person with messy hair, bright eyes, and wide smile?_  
  


He remembers the conversation he had with Erwin the other day, and he hates that the latter makes so much sense that he wants to scoff it off, on how having _other_ feelings for Hange past friendship and _dubbed_ annoyance is not so bad at all? How bad would it be for them to get past the comfort friendship offers?   
  


_How bad would it be to **like** like Hange? _

He feels that the word and feeling and phenomenon that is _love_ is way too big to describe what he's... well... feeling for the brunette even though Mike disagrees otherwise, saying that it's only natural for the feelings and love of friendship to develop at some point; just like him and Nanaba.   
  


How did they even got to this point? How did Levi allow himself to get to this point where he's thinking of romantic possibilities with his lovely friend?   
  


He sighs when he hears her hurried footsteps, the door opens and reveals a panting Hange, as if her running makes a difference with the fact she's late to their study session.   
  


_How bad would it be..._

  
He let his stare drag on until Hange collects herself, entering his condo and closing the door, Levi retrieves. "So you decided to show up?"

"Come on," Hange whines, "I just got enthralled with what Nanaba showed me!" They reason out, putting their stuff on the floor near the desk, Hange then sits across him and smiles an apologetic yet playful smile. "Anyway, did you start already?"   
  


He scoffs, "You'll tear my ears off if I did."   
  


"Aww, Levi, I'm touched." Hange says, putting a hand on their chest to dramatize what they feel and Levi just glares, deadpanning on their stupid act. "By the way, Armin got to trick our professor into telling him the content of the finals and," Hange snickers, "I got us a copy." She shows him the photocopied summary of what Armin got and Levi finds himself shaking his head and smirking.   
  


"You got to bribe that kid? And with what?" He asks, staring at their equally amused eyes Levi does not want to stop staring at.   
  


_Focus, fucker._   
  


Hange snickers once more, "As a thank you for the photoshoot for their project." Levi's lips part, not bringing himself to believe that Hange accepted Armin's thank you offer when they would've usually turned him or anyone down, he raises a brow;   
  


"Hmm, I can't quite believe you're able to use that brat's skills for this finals you usually ace."   
  


Hange blushes and Levi has to calm himself down not to compliment them further even with his seemingly offensive tone. "While I am flattered with your words, Mr. Levi Ackerman, I have to use my resources for us." Levi just rolled his eyes, ignoring yet again the warmth that spread through his chest when Hange said _for us_.   
  


"And here I thought your brain is enough."   
  


Hange laughs out loud with the disappointment that laced Levi's voice when he said it, not knowing whether it's an insult or a compliment or both, she continue to laugh and Levi feels weird that he feels happy Hange's laughing at his shit humor which she usually do. "I'm doing this for our future, Ackerman!" They teasingly say with a mocking and annoying voice.   
  


Levi rolls his eyes again, "Fine, whatever. So what is the finals about then?"   
  


Hange pouted and Levi finds his eyes traveling to their lips, "You're not even gonna ask me what Nanaba showed me?"   
  


He looks at their eyes then outside the window, "This is supposed to be a study session, though?"   
  


"Yeah, so basically Nanaba showed me this cute video of a dog..." As Hange rambles on how the dog curled up on its owner's neck, Levi yet again finds his eyes traveling to their lips and he wants to pinch himself on how the urge is growing stronger than before and he knows he's gonna get so doomed once he allows himself to let yet another feeling grow.   
  


Hange, being the quick one, notices it of course, so to further exaggerate and to further tease him more, they lick their lips before continuing. And oh, do they want to laugh so bad when Levi averts his gaze and leans his back more onto his chair.   
  


Hange finishes, "I think it'll be cool if we get to adopt a dog or something."   
  


_We_... 

Levi looks at Hange, "I'm still amazed on how you can run your mouth for hours on end and still don't get tired." He exaggerates even though it wasn't even a full 30 minutes.   
  


"Why?" Hange asks, leaning to him across the mini desk between them, "You wanna kiss me so bad?" 

Levi gaped, shutting his mouth quickly, he says, "I don't have time for your games." _God_ , can't they just start this freaking session already just so his suffering will stop?   
  


"But you have time to stare at my lips?" They ask, smirking. 

Levi's eyes widened _**uncharacteristically**_ , harshly grabbing his notebook, he opens it and raises it to the level of his face. Hiding his embarrassment and hiding his stupid face and expression, a mix of frustration that Hange caught his obvious ass through furrowing his eyebrows, and of the weird lighthearted feeling that... Hange did caught him.   
  


Not caring if the tips of his now extremely read ears are seen, he continues to pretend he's reading. Meanwhile on the other side, Hange's smile just grew, witnessing yet another odd behavior from their odd friend.   
  


Looking down on their notes, Hange hides the embarrassment, slightly not caring whether he's annoyed or amuse because _what the fuck was THAT, Hange Zoe, WHERE are you getting this fucking strength?!_  
  


Clearing her throat, the two went into a silent agreement that they actually start to study though this time... in a quiet yet... comforting manner. Unlike the ones before wherein Hange discusses and Levi adds in to the conversation from time to time.   
  


With Levi not putting his notebook down and with Hange not raising her head, she lets her mind roam around places; places that all she can see is him.   
  


To be frank, she doesn't know when all of _this_ started, _this_ being thinking about Levi more than the usual— which is another dilemma because the usual Levi thinking time is different, way different than Hange usually would with their other friends. Heck, they don't even think about their friends that much because they always got to hang out with the rest of the circle most of the time. So how come this _usual Levi thinking time_ can even grow bigger?   
  


Their friend is... odd, yeah, sure. That's why they had the luxury of time to think of him whenever they want. But did that also mean Levi got... more odd? And because of what? The stupid and ridiculous question they use just to get him flustered? Nanaba scoffed when they opened it up to her, _"Don't Levi always get flustered with the shit that comes out of your mouth?"_  
  


So, indeed, what the fuck is the difference? Hange has said far more worse and more embarrassing stuff that sent all of their friends off, and sometimes with only Levi responding with an even shittier statement or to tick them off. But to no avail did this new question gave rise to new reactions, feelings, and realizations. 

_Please_ , Hange has to cringe, they aren't dumb high school teenagers figuring out their way through life. They're both nearing one year to graduation, what's the harm in acknowledging she feels something more for her friend who's sitting across her— 

  
_Wait a goddamn minute_... so does she really feel something more?   
  


Hange raises their head and their gaze met Levi's deep ones, they notice that he has since then lower the notebook he's holding, so he raises a brow and Hange has to force themself to look down on their notes again, the comfort they're feeling in their chest arising to their cheeks through the color of red.   
  


They wanna slap their forehead so bad, how can they not figure it in the get go? Their more than the usual thinking of him; the way they always smile just to get him to stare; the way they feel more at peace and at ease whenever he's around, and especially when he's just near them in a close proximity like this and back when they were drinking the refreshments they bought for the two of them during the photoshoot.   
  


And how their question backfired on them when they realized that Levi might actually want to—

_Stop_ , Hange sighs, _this is Levi we're talking about_. She's better off friends with him, she told Mike one time and Hange got so confused whether to defend themself or to calm Mike down with the stressful stare he was giving them that time. _I don't think it can work out,_ they reasoned and Hange never felt so dumb in their entire life when Mike and Nanaba looked at each other helplessly.   
  


_"But it's just the same Levi who's more than willing to always stand by you."_ Nanaba said and while Hange is painfully aware of that, they don't know the source of their lack of courage to take the risk to take it to the next level with someone, and that someone being a man who's always up to what they want, since, _ironically_ , the two of them click just so well with each other.   
  


All that Hange was more than willing to accept was the fact that they feel at home when Levi is beside them. Whatever it takes to maintain that feeling, Hange will be more than willing to do even if it means keeping the friendship as to what it is right now.   
  


And even if their heart clenched a tiny little bit on that thought, and even if there's this tiny little voice on their head whispering nonstop to _just take the fucking risk_ , Hange has to painfully settle for what they and Levi have for right now.   
  


* * *

"Oi, shitty glasses."   
  


Levi noticed that the said brunette hasn't been moving on her seat for way too long, of course very unnatural and unusual for the normal talkative and always-ever-moving being that she is. She hasn't even bothered flipping the pages of her notebook.   
  


"Oi." He calls out once more, but to no avail was she not responding. He sighs and and shakes her by the shoulder which snapped her out of her thoughts.   
  


Hange raises their head and smiles, "Yeah?"   
  


He deadpans, "Are you spacing out?" Hange blinks, not knowing whether to be flustered for they're caught red-handed or to resort to dumbness he noticed their behavior even though it was more than obvious at this point.   
  


A sigh escapes Levi's lips, the impatience getting to him so they answer, "No, just thinking of other stuff." Hange then stares at Levi's lips, more than they usually would and more than Levi would've allowed by not saying anything and just staring at their focused eyes on his lips.

"Wow," he says in a clear unamused voice, "I wonder what will shut you up."   
  


If Levi ever has a regret in his whole life, it was the moment he asked that because right after it, the words that came out of Hange's godforsaken mouth build and destroy him at the same time, "Your lips."   
  


_I don't think you could ever speak again—_

Before his thoughts grew worse than his feelings, "I'm gonna kick you out."   
  


Hange's smirk turned to a fit of laughter, both knowing that despite him sounding so harsh, he can't actually do it seriously or even jokingly. And if Levi could be honest, he might have admit that he don't think he can kick Hange out of his life either. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> She/They pronouns for Hange Zoe for the rest of the story

"You cannot be serious right now."   
  


Hange never felt this ashamed her whole life, not especially when Erwin Smith— her beloved and trusted close friend _Erwin Smith_ , said those words straight to their face in a disappointed voice and disapproving look. _This seat may as well eat me whole and alive and never come back again_ , Hange thinks in an exaggerating manner in their mind (of course).   
  


Hange blushed in embarrassment and avoided her gaze, choosing to just stare out of the window as if someone is gonna go help her escape this situation she put herself in, and Erwin couldn't help but to raise a brow, still not believing that Hange Zoe— his risk-taker and adventurous close friend _Hange Zoe_ is a fucking coward when it comes to her feelings and did not confront it like she normally would've.   
  


"So you _are_ serious right now." He says and Hange lowers their head, making him sigh in his obvious disapproval.   
  


"Please don't get mad." They say in a meek tone which surprised him more but he decides not to show it.   
  


He sighs once more and Hange was a little bit worried he wouldn't inhale air ever again. "It's not like getting mad at you would make you confess your feelings, right?" Hange reddens more as she scratches her cheek. "You mean to tell me you two flirted about mouth-fucking but you still refused to believe he has feelings for you?"   
  


Hange gaped with her smart friend's choice of words that they couldn't help but to sit up straight to try and disprove what he said but to no avail he's right. Erwin did not bother to wait for the non-existent rebuttal so he just takes a sip of his coffee and let Hange collect themself.   
  


"We didn't flirt, okay? And he really—"

"Eye-fuck—"

_"Erwin."_ Hange enunciated as if all of her life was poured into perfectly saying his first name with an equally threatening yet embarrassed look on both her eyes and face; cheeks, ears, neck all red; way too amusing for said friend to take it seriously. He shrugs his shoulders and motions them to continue. "It's impossible."   
  


"I don't think it is." He said, genuinely this time because the worry and anxiety present in his friend's face and being is way too apparent even though he knows she shouldn't even be feeling that way. "If you do feel something for him, then why can't you just tell him?"   
  


"Do you even hear yourself right now?" She asked as if what he said was the most absurd thing he has ever uttered and they have ever heard.   
  


"Yeah."   
  


Hange sighs as her shoulders slowly drop, not knowing whether to laugh at his type of humor or to punch his face out of annoyance because she knows he's not the type to sputter nonsense.   
  


"As I was saying, do you really assume he's gonna break the friendship because you have feelings for him? Or he's gonna be distant?" Hange pouted and avoids her gaze, "You two are so hopeless, how come you got to college this dumb?"   
  


Hange glares at him, "I'm gonna break your face."

"Sure." Erwin answers almost robotically, "Hange, look. I'm pretty sure you know he has the same feelings as you deep down." Her eyes widened, not even knowing why they're surprised at this point with his ability to see right through their obvious self. "So why don't you try to prove it more?"

"Are you suggesting I flirt with that midget more?"   
  


"It's not like you two don't enjoy it." He says nonchalantly and she seethes almost seriously because her frank friend don't need to be so upfront about it!   
  


"I hate you."   
  


He just nods, "Or you know, take him out in the mall to buy stuff you need. And don't even try to protest this, you two always go out together for your most stupid reasons and he always go along." Hange's cheeks redden once more and mutters a small _okay_ as if accepting defeat. "Besides, it's almost Christmas break anyway."   
  


Her eyes widened and she smiled as if she reached a realization, "And I can say it's to loosen up..." she stops dead in her tracks when she finds herself enthusiastic about the idea and Erwin just smirks, painfully obvious he's more than enjoying her dilemma. "Shut up."   
  


Erwin chuckles.   
  


* * *

  
"I still don't know what we are doing here, Hange." Levi says, probably for the nth time this afternoon when Hange pleaded him to go with her to the mall to buy the most ridiculous stuff, mostly things that catches her eye and supposed-gifts for the rest of their friends. Well, in the first place, Hange doesn't know if "plead" is the correct term because all they have to do was to ask him and he agreed on the first try.   
  


"Aww, come on, Levi. I told you it's to loosen up and you went along!"   
  


"I never knew it costs you dragging me around." He deadpans and she chuckles, and Levi has to look away, not because they chuckled which they always do with his banters, but he has to look away because he feels like he couldn't contain and maintain the brightness they naturally radiate. 

  
And Hange has to look away, not because he didn't say anything, but because he looked away too and her suspicions are growing and they don't know if it's true or if it's their feelings for him clouding their judgement. _But for now_ , Hange guesses, _maybe I can enjoy the faint blush on his cheeks._  
  


They both enter a boutique they've been looking for ever since earlier and while Hange separates from him to partly clear her thoughts and to remind herself that they're shopping, not dating (though that is what _technically_ Erwin enforces it to be, but her denial ass don't wanna listen).   
  


The thought of Erwin made her grab a silly plushie with thick eyebrows, the usual and main joke they've been using against him, they smile and put it in a basket.   
  


"Oi, this is something you'd wear."   
  


And Hange has to hide her lips to calm her smile and her heart for further warming because of how soft his voice is when approaching her. She looks at him and her heart gives up as her chest lets the warmth and ease permeate throughout their whole being when they saw what was Levi holding.   
  


Hange laughs and grabs the glasses with the poop emoji atop both lens, literally shitty glasses. She wears it and looks at herself in the mirror, "Aren't I pretty?" She smiles sweetly while looking at him in the mirror and she has to refrain herself from blushing when his gaze felt penetrating through her but she has to fight it off.   
  


"It suits you." He says plainly, Hange laughs and whips out her phone to take a photo of them in the mirror, Levi glances and he sees her type the words " _look what Levi got me!!!_ " along with tons of heart and poop emojis, proving their very shitty humor. He throws in the basket stuff he got for Mike and Nanaba, and before Hange can go to the counter, he says, "And yeah, you're pretty."   
  


Hange gapes and before she can banter back or embarrass him more, he turns his back on her, "Hurry up and pay them." He walks away and she bites her lower lip to refrain a stupid grin forming on her face, with her neck heating up; she grabs a keychain of a chibi holding a broom for him then proceeds to the counter.   
  


_Fuck you, fuck you, fuck you, midget!_   
  


She cusses in her mind because of course, the public cannot know what's going through her mind which, if she could describe, is just her rolling around and screaming altogether. And she cannot determine why she just feels so warm, at this point she can just shout and blame Erwin for pushing her to do this even though... she still will, with his dubbed guidance or not.

After paying, she finds herself smiling when they see Levi waiting for them outside while looking down his phone. "Hey, I'm done." He looks up to her and hides his phone, he grunts and motions for her to give him the shopping bag. She pulls away and he furrows his eyebrows, stretching his arm more. "No, you're already carrying the stuff you bought."   
  


"Okay?" He asks and still stretches his hand forward but she shakes her head, so he rolls his eyes and mutters a dejected _fine_ as if she just turned him down.   
  


_Well, if he confesses, I won't—_

  
_Freaking shut the hell up!_

They continued walking as Hange talks their mind off of the most dumb stuff just so they could distract themself with... their own self. "I don't know why you bought a banana bandana for Nanaba, is that a genius move or?" She teases and he tsk's.   
  


"I'm literally with you right now, spending money on useless stuff, how is this a genius move?"   
  


She doesn't know whether to feel embarrass or ridiculously happy because, "The topic is Nanaba... why would you direct it to me?" She asks in a teasing tone with a teasing smile on their face and Levi doesn't know whether to cover her mouth til she stops smiling or to—

_To what, Ackerman?_

  
With a faint red on the tip of his ears that Hange delightfully took a note of, he speaks, "Shut up, that's the same. Being with you makes me do and buy dumb shit." Despite the harsh tone, Hange laughs and Levi directs his gaze on where they're walking, suddenly conscious whether or not his choice of words... sound intimate.   
  


Once more, Hange feels herself reddening, _being with me_... She thinks maybe it can be worth the risk? Like indeed, what's the harm? Nothing's really gonna change so much, the foundation of friendship is still there; all they have to do is to add romance which, she thinks, isn't so farfetched as she's trying to make it appear.   
  


_Is nothing really gonna change, though?_   
  


"Earth to shitty glasses!" She snaps out of her thoughts when Levi has to shake her arm, and the worry and urgency on his tone were evident.   
  


"Sorry, you were saying?" They flash an apologetic smile and he sighs; if pressed, he would admit that he was indeed worried, not only because their face earlier was totally blank, debating whether to show anxiety or a sudden realization of something, but because he thinks he caused her discomfort with his choice of words.   
  


But Hange is Hange, they'd eventually say what they think they have to say. So for the meantime, Levi lets it go, "Didn't you say you wanted churros?" She nodded and Levi motioned her to a stall that sells them. Her face lit up as he drags him once more, grunting, Levi takes ahold of her arm to prevent her from stumbling.   
  


Hange was way too excited to get ahold of the freshly packed churros that she's now struggling to get her wallet. Levi sighs, shaking his head as he grabs for his own and pays for it. "Aww, I owe you one." She says sweetly and he rolls his eyes, knowing damn well she never pays and that he never asks for it back.   
  


"Whatever."   
  


"You guys are so sweet, you two on a date?" The vendor asks. If pressed, both of them would've answered yes—

_Now, why would I even..._ Levi sighs and deadpans, "No, I'm baby-sitting them." Hange chuckles and nods in half agreement, wherever she got the "half" is something she would think of later. For now, Levi's easily irritated self is her priority as it's his turn to drag the both of them away from the stall.   
  


They got into a comfortable silence, with her eating and occasionally feeding Levi said churros even though he said he wasn't hungry, but one pout from her is all it takes and the small smile after he takes a bite made him comply. And Hange perfectly knows that as well.   
  


Hange thinks that at almost all of the moments she's spent with Levi, she finds herself enjoying every bit of it. Just like back then when they had a photoshoot for Mikasa and Armin's project, she feels sweet taking a break with him, even remembering her realization _"all this with Levi"._  
  


Then it hits her, can she really bear spending many more moments with him merely just as close friends? Can she really bear enjoy his presence when her heart yearns for more— _Oh_. Her heart clench at the fact that she _does_ wants more. A sigh escapes her lips, how in the hell is she gonna move now? How is she gonna act normally when she just knows her heart is gonna ache for him?   
  


_Erwin is gonna slam me to the ground once he hears my thoughts_ , Hange sighs. Well, it's not like things are gonna change drastically (contradicting her thoughts), it's only a matter of time until— 

"Tsk."   
  


Hange snaps out of their thoughts when they heard Levi, he stops in his steps so did they, "What?" Hange asks and Levi rolls his eyes, grabbing a tissue and gently wiping the chocolate dip on the side of her mouth. _Oh_ , it must be while she was deep in her thoughts.   
  


"Do you even know how to properly eat? I've been staring at you since you seem out of it." He says bluntly, throwing the said tissue on a near bin, about to gesture them to keep on walking with him but she stands still.   
  


Instead of blushing and deepening their thoughts and feelings, Hange flashes a sweet smile and when his eyebrows furrowed (because why can't Hange give her thanks to him?), _he was staring_ , "Ooh, you wanna kiss me so bad?" Hange teases and she laughs when his lips slightly parted and the tips of his ears turn red.   
  


In order not to embarrass himself in the fucking mall out of all places, he banters back, "Is that your new favorite line? Really?" Trying to sound as dead as possible to hide the nervousness he's feeling because _fuck_ , he might actually just—   
  


Hange looks up to him after grabbing the last piece of churro, throwing the cup to the bin, they speak, "To you? Yeah, really."   
  


Levi— _the_ Levi Ackerman stutters in a freaking mall.   
  


Hange— _the_ Hange Zoe never felt so proud their entire life when he started to walk in a faster pace, away from them who just laughs because they both know it's no use (not to mention she has longer legs so she can easily catch up to him).   
  


"Isn't this like a date?" Hange asks, trying to sound as playful as possible though she is aware she let herself slipped when she hinted a little bit of softness in said question. Levi took note of it cautiously.   
  


She was smiling, blushing and Levi scoffs, rolling his eyes; not letting himself be fooled with that goddamn blush though the tone of their voice eased him a bit, so he allows himself to grab her hand and intertwine their fingers, he then tugs her hand for them to "Hurry up or we won't go home immediately."   
  


_I am already home,_ Hange thinks.

* * *

Hange throws a ball of paper on Levi's face for the nth time of the night. Levi stops with his writing and looks to the opposite direction of her shared room with Nanaba, "Do I look like a fucking trash can to you? Pick up the goddamn papers if you're so fucking bored."   
  


Hange, who is lying down her bed, pouts, and Levi has to remain his facade that he's honestly pissed with her childish doings. "No, you're not." Hange answers, "And no, I won't pick them up." Levi shakes his head and rolls his eyes, as if talking his mouth off will do any good for the very stubborn and bored Hange Zoe. "Notice me!" She whines the second he focuses on his work.   
  


"No." She attempts to throw him a pillow but he side-eyes her so she sighed in defeat, hugs said pillow and turns her back on him. If pressed and not pissed, Levi would've let himself slip and hug her and pepper her with— 

He grunts, massaging both his temple and forehead, these type of thoughts from him are worsening day by day, and their previous so-called date never helps at all. In fact, it worsen what he's thinking and feeling about the sulking brunette across the room with him.   
  


_How bad would it be to date her?_   
  


_"He's got it bad."_ He remembers Nanaba telling Erwin when she forced him to talk about what happened in their trip to the mall since Hange was being stingy, and Nanaba, being the sly fuck (as what Levi likes to call it) that she is, got him to talk unconsciously about how he felt.   
  


Remembering his words and remembering what he feels during the most subtle moments he shared with Hange along with the _equally_ subtle reactions she emits with his words and actions, got him thinking.   
  


No, like actual _thinking_ of what would it be like to... _**date** date Hange_. He thinks he doesn't mind being with her just like how he worded it back then on the mall, not realizing there really is some underlying truth to his words, but in that case, he doesn't mind wherever and whenever since he reckons... being with Hange is... nice. And pleasant.   
  


_For fuck's sake,_ he even called her pretty! While that's technically not a lie because Hange is indeed pretty, her rowdiness and carelessness for personal hygiene masks it (as what he liked to reason when Erwin and Mike got him to talk about appearances out of nowhere). He even acknowledged to himself that he does like staring at her brown orbs.   
  


So how difficult is it for him to acknowledge that he's thinking (or even considering) about building a romantic relationship with her? _Build?_ He scoffs, all that is left for them (or for him) to do is to confess and then that's it.   
  


_Why am I making it sound like it's so simple? It's not._ Though he's sure as hell his friends would strongly oppose to it, he cannot blame them though since he and Hange are already (and act) so domestic with each other. One says this thing, the other rolls with it. One does a stupid thing, the other rolls with it. So, really? How bad is it—

"Shit." He cusses, a realization slowly forming inside him that really... it isn't so bad nor difficult. At all.   
  


_Ackerman, you even initiated holding hands with her in the mall, you know you wouldn't do the same thing to anyone._ He _knows_ things are always different with Hange, that he himself is different with Hange among the rest. So what's the harm in having a relationship with Hange different from the rest?   
  


Levi closes his notebook, _fuck it then_ , he thinks. It's only a matter of time until—

Hange throws him another piece of balled paper and _that's it_. Levi rushes to her bed and he took the chance of her utter surprise to pin her down; back flat to the bed, his hands on her wrists, while he sits on her abdomen. Nearing his face to hers, she blinks, her blood rushing to her cheeks but neither felt their hearts banging way too loud on their chests which weirded them out.   
  


As if their close proximity is normal, or rather, it's what they _**may**_ have been waiting for, Levi lets himself indulge in their chocolate brown orbs and Hange does the same with his steel gray ones; its coldness warming them. Hange lets themself smile and lets themself soften with what they know is a gentle gaze.   
  


While Levi lets himself drown, he takes the time to accept it's this face he's always willing to see and look at in any time of the day. And if it meant anything romantic, he'd be more than willing to _now_ accept it. If anything, the acceptance put him more at... ease. With himself, with Hange, with the two of them, and everything yet to be spoken (or be done something) in between.   
  


He sighs internally, his eyes travelling down their lips again, and that small teasing smile gets him every time. He reckons she's been doing shit on purpose to elicit a reaction from him, and at this point? Levi doesn't mind joining the game and tease, he's always been one to level her with his so-called bullshit humor, so why not up his game and tease her back?   
  


He looks at their eyes again and he catches them looking at his lips with so much emotions in their eyes Levi yet has to decipher, or rather, another set of emotions he has yet to accept from her. All because he looked, and all because of his lips.   
  


Hange looks back at his eyes again, if pressed, she may as well kiss him senseless right then and there; and Levi, if pressed, may as well respond right then and there. But for now, she smiles, one that reaches her eyes, "Ooh, you wanna kiss me so bad?" She asks, teases, in a tone lower than usual. In a tone that she knows gets him every time. In a tone she knows wants to get him this time.

He smirks, leaning closer to her face until their lips _almost_ , almost touch that leaves Hange puzzled— she's supposed to taunt him! Not the other way around! They could basically feel each other's breath at this point and the self-control she's keeping at bay is gonna drive her mad at one point.   
  


That is not to say it isn't the same for Levi who's holding her wrists, which might as well hold her freaking face to support as they let themselves get drunk on each other. That is not to say he didn't got intimidated when she set a tone lower than her usual, which might as well do the same. And being the Ackerman Asshole that he is (as what Hange called him), he speaks; 

"And if I do?"   
  


_Fuck, do it!_ Hange screams in her mind which Levi easily read for her emotions are literally just _showing_ right now, and Levi lets himself lay bare and the minute he did which shows through his facial expressions, it translated to _I really will do_.

  
Hange, of course, being the only one who can read through him got it and _fuck, he's hot!_ He totally got her, and Hange has to give it to him, not only the acknowledgement he was finally able to tease her back, but maybe even her kiss.   
  


Levi looks at her lips once more, then back to her eyes for approval and Hange basically gave it the minute she props her head forward, a little bit nearer in a dangerously close distance away from his own. He sits himself properly, about to let go of her wrists when—

"Levi? I got the supplies you were telling me!" They hear Nanaba call from outside the room and the two snapped out of their thoughts and actions. Just as he was _just_ letting go of her wrists, she pushes him out of the bed, making him sit on the floor with a loud thud.   
  


It was the exact same timing that Nanaba opened the door. "Why the fuck would you push me?" Levi asked, obviously pained and hurt but emotionally more than physically, and Hange downright feels so bad and guilty but who can blame her for panicking?!  
  


They look up to Nanaba who is slowly forming a very sly smirk on her face which pissed Levi and embarrassed Hange to no end. "Oookay, it looks loke I'm interrupting something..." She slowly says to irk them both, and then she slowly closes the door but his words cut her. 

"Leave the fucking door open." He threatens and Nanaba shrugs her shoulders and dramatically lets go of the knob, once more slowly walking away while whistling, definitely having the time of her life to see an annoyed Levi and a flustered Hange. _Oh_ , Nanaba bets, _that they were really doing some... things_.   
  


Little did she know that they were just about to do some... things.   
  


He sighs and stands up, might as well go to Nanaba to get the supplies he was asking. Before he can walk away though, Hange grabs his wrist and he looks at them who is severely apologetic, "I-I'm sorry."   
  


_I wanna kiss you so bad_ , so he lets himself soften a tiny bit, because if all else fails he might as well just really kiss her. He holds her hand holding his wrist and caresses the back of it using his thumb and tells her, "It's okay."   
  


She blinks, not letting herself register that he used the opportunity to let go of her hold and walk out of the room. _What the fuck was that?!_ Hange covers their whole face and if they're being dramatic? Might as well cry because what did just happen between the two of them?   
  


_How am I gonna face him now?_   
  


* * *

To Hange's surprise, it didn't change the air around them too much which she was kind of expecting because it's Levi, it's the two of them. It made her laugh at some point because that's exactly the point that no matter what happens, the air of understanding between them won't waver.

Just one look is what it takes. Especially when Nanaba calls her for dinner that same incident and when she couldn't look at Levi in the eye due to embarrassment both of the supposed-kiss and pushing him off, he made the initiative to talk to her and ease her while the five of them eat.   
  


So it really didn't surprise her that she finds herself clinging to him just like the usual— or actually, more than usual— now that they're out with the rest of their friends for a mini Christmas celebration in a park near their college condo, but at night just as what Hange suggested because "it's better and the lights are prettier".   
  


Levi was quite bewildered when Hange did cling to him more than usual because he was expecting for them to try every food and activity out in the park, with him always staying behind them just so he could have them on his line of sight. The rest of his blond friends noticed it too but they can't even tease because his glare puts them off in an amusing manner.   
  


"Okay, possessive Ackerman." Mike banters once Nanaba was able to pull Hange out of their own grasp on Levi to buy caramel-coated apples for the five of them. Erwin tilts his head to the side to let out a chuckle, offending Levi more.   
  


"I'm not the one clinging." He said.   
  


"But you're not pushing them away." Erwin says in a as-a-matter-of-fact tone and Mike snorts and Levi glares an empty threat to the two of them. "I wonder what happened." He teases and Levi avoids his gaze, refraining himself from blushing on remembering the last week's incident.   
  


He lets out a _tch_ , "Nothing. And if there were, it's none of your business."   
  


"And if there will be?" Mike pushes and Erwin chuckles, nodding in approval of the former's question. Levi parts his lips to say something, to insult the two, but nothing came out of his mouth. _Fucking giants and their audacity_ , he thinks, about to tick them off once more when Hange runs to them with a big smile on their face.   
  


Levi felt himself soften and he hates the fact that he's become more vulnerable when it comes to Hange and with every single little thing they do, and the mere fact they aren't lovers at this point astounds him. But he can't blame the two of them, not when they're still navigating through confirmed feelings.   
  


Mike coughs and Erwin clears his throat so his exterior went back to being rude when he looks at the two of them. "Why? Is the caramel too sweet?" Hange asked, suddenly concerned, completely clueless with how Levi looked at her just earlier.   
  


"No, not really. Not as sweet as—"

_"Mike."_ Levi enunciated as if all of his life was poured into perfectly saying Mike's first name with another empty glare, and Hange has to blush, remembering how she did the exact same thing with Erwin when he was about to say something embarrassing.   
  


Both Hange and Levi have to thank Nanaba for walking to the four of them, talking about a completely different topic and their two blonde friends shot them a knowing look before entertaining Nanaba. Both Hange and Levi have to look away but the both of them also know what their friends were assuring them of.   
  


Purposely walking behind the trio, Hange suddenly felt shy clinging to him and Levi immediately felt it. He rolls his eyes at the stupidity of them both, _are we fucking high-schoolers?_ He sighs and clings his free arm to hers, totally not expecting his own initiative but what can he not be surprised of anymore? Especially when it comes to his own actions and reactions to her? Literally nothing.   
  


"What?" He asks when she momentarily stops and stutters.   
  


"Nothing." She answers and walks closer to him which made him smile a little, obviously liking the close proximity once more. And Hange guesses that what Mike said has some truth to it, that he's sweeter than the caramel-coated apple— _oh for fuck's sake, are we some cringe-y teenagers?_ Hange groans in her mind, but then again, she guesses it's fine to make up for all the denial and avoidance they did.   
  


Once they were done eating, she couldn't believe they are talking in hushed tones as if what they're talking about is so confidential when it's just more of their shitty humor, but Hange reckons she likes it, and she knows Levi likes it too with the even calmer look on his face. It made her smile and warm inside.   
  


"Oh hey, look! A photobooth!" Nanaba said and Hange broke out of the intimate air between her and Levi, her eyes shone because that's what she and Nanaba has been looking for ever since they step foot on the park.

While Nanaba pulls Erwin and Mike, Hange pulls Levi, both as if the three men won't follow suit. Both Hange and Nanaba sat on the chairs while the three were behind them, and sometimes Levi thinks why he's friends with such... embarrassing people, but since they make him happy, he keeps up with the bullshit. And it's not like they don't do same when it comes to him.   
  


Once they were done, Hange hurriedly rushed out of the photobooth, while dragging both Erwin and Mike, to wait for the photos to be printed. Nanaba and Levi were the last ones to leave, "Sorry you can't have them all by yourself. Maybe next time." Nanaba says, both sincerely and mockingly that Levi has to roll his eyes. "But seriously, did I interrupted something last week?"   
  


He glares at her who stares back, totally not daunted which he expected. "Come on! It's not like you didn't tell me what you felt back in the mall!"

"It's because you were being shitty."   
  


"Yeah, sure, whatever." Nanaba says, laughing while waving him off. "So...?" She pushes and Levi sighs, what's the point of hiding it anyway?

"We were about to..." He trails off and he lets her wide eyes and mouth formed in an O take the guess. Nanaba laughs and claps her hands, as if his misery was comedy to her. "Fuck you, honestly." Levi cusses and Nanaba calms herself down.   
  


"Oh man, I don't know whether to be guilty or pat myself at the back because damn, did you two get more... close than you two can be." She said, "But don't worry, shorty. It's only a matter of time until you two make it official, you know?"   
  


Levi did not heed what she said. Just on time, Hange brisk walks to them to wave the printed photo strips then gives one of them a copy of their own. "Oh, you know what, keep mine too." Hange says, putting on his palm her own copy and Levi really couldn't protest anymore when she smiles sheepishly.   
  


Nanaba clears her throat to remind the two they're out with their friends. Hange looks away, embarrassed especially with Mike and Erwin's gazes; Levi glares in an irritating manner, as if to ask why break the fucking moment. "Damn okay, calm down, lover boy." Nanaba says, raising her hands mid-air and the two men cough making Hange more embarrassed.   
  


Levi shakes his head, liking how easily flustered Hange has been because of him. And Hange painfully ignores that fact. "The firework show is about to start in an hour or so, let's go our separate ways then. I know someone has been dying to." Erwin says, directly looking at Levi when he said the last sentence.   
  


His eyebrows furrowed, not liking the emphasis Erwin put even though it's the truth. So with the promise of dinner in Erwin's apartment, they did walk on separate ways.   
  


Hange holds Levi's hand as they started walking and he intertwines their fingers. "I had fun." She says and he hums in acknowledgement. Basking in silence, he occasionally caresses the side of her hand using his thumb, and whenever he does, she squeezes his hand to bring back the same amount of affection.   
  


They walked to a higher level of the park and both of them leaned to the railing. "I look at the photostrip earlier and," she chuckles, a faint red on her cheeks he finds endearing.   
  


_Well, Ackerman, you find everything about them endearing._   
  


"And?" He asks.   
  


She looks at him with delight written all over her face, "You wanna kiss me so bad?" She asks, teases, in a tone different from what she used back when she asked this same question; even different from just the recent one. And Levi knows this one is a sincere one.   
  


He sighs, _this is it then_ , he faces her, "Hange—"

Just on time, the firework show began and the utter offense on Levi's face sent Hange laughing, "I didn't know you're _this_ of a romantic, Levi. Really? A firework show?"   
  


"Shut your goddamn mouth."   
  


* * *

Leaning closer to him, Levi sighs, "I told you we could've had some soup first." He says in a gentle tone and Hange whimpers, shivering as she grips on his arm more. They plan to go home in their condo first before going to Erwin's apartment, while Levi would've told her not to rush, she insisted.   
  


And now basically she's paying the price, but he guesses he doesn't mind if she's gonna cling to him like this. But since he's not that of an asshole and she's basically about to freeze, "I'll buy us some warm food." He says when he spots a nearby bakery.   
  


It was crowded inside so Hange insisted yet again she sits outside, even pushing Levi inside which leaves him to no choice.   
  


Thankfully, it didn't took him long enough so when he stands in front of her to hand her the paper bag, she looks up to him and smiles. Levi finds himself staring at her lips and she smiles more, about to tease him when he places the bag beside her and softly cups her cheeks and finally, finally kissed his Hange Zoe.   
  


Her eyes widened but she eventually closes them, smiling to the kiss when she felt Levi smiling too. She holds onto his wrists, leaning forward to his touch, his lips, his kiss she's been waiting for far way too long. Cliche, she admits, but the burst of warmth and comfort and peace she felt as their lips lock was more than enough to push the coldness away.   
  


He tilts his head, truly realizing he could never have enough of her, her warmth, her smile, her lips, and her kiss he's been dying to taste for far way too long. If pressed, he don't think he would ever want to stop, but he guesses quick parts for air isn't that disturbing at all. Besides, a little cold would leave the two of them wanting more of the other's warmth.   
  


And that's what they do, kiss and kiss and kiss out in public, not giving a single fuck in their truest style. Nibbles on the lower lip, whimpers, tongue teasing the other, groans, and now warm lips has been going on for a minute straight and Hange's laugh broke the two of their self-indulgent kissing session.   
  


Hange looks up to him, pecking his lips, she proceeds to ask, "What took you so long?"   
  


He pecks hers, "Your stupid line." He answers which made Hange smile and laugh once more, he smiles back at her before both leans in for another kiss. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> VERY VERY SELF-INDULGENT AS U GUYS CAN SEE WITH THE LENGTH OF THE STORY SO I HOPE U GUYS ENJOY READING AS MUCH AS I DID WRITING IT <33 WHY AM I SCREAMING


End file.
